


The Woman In Me

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Rapata - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Children, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Life Partners, Longing, Love, Loving Father, Loving Mother, M/M, Parenthood, Proud Grandparents, Proud Parents, pregnant jane, pregnant tasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Natasha Zapata never dreamed as a child of having a Man she ADORES and a newborn Daughtershe adores even MORENatalia Marcella Monica Reade Zapata





	1. YOU MAKE ME THE WOMAN I AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts), [JuliaWithAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWithAJ/gifts), [girlwithtoomanyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithtoomanyships/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [kdawg87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdawg87/gifts), [london_calling221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/london_calling221/gifts), [Sapph89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/gifts), [nk54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk54/gifts), [ericaj318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts).



> CHAPTER 1-YOU MAKE ME THE WOMAN I AM  
> CHAPTER 2-SO HAPPY  
> CHAPTER 3-SHALL WE DANCE?  
> CHAPTER 4-PAPI!!  
> CHAPTER 5-GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DINNER  
> CHAPTER 6-I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER  
> CHAPTER 7-I'M WHERE I WANT TO BE  
> CHAPTER 8-HERE WE GO  
> CHAPTER 9-TBA  
> CHAPTER 10-TBA  
> CHAPTER 11-TBA  
> CHAPTER 12-TBA

Natalia Marcella Monica Reade Zapata...named after herself, her GrandMother, and Reade's Mother...

Tasha is in bed, holding her Daughter, who is 1 week old today, and as usual, fast asleep after nursing...  
she's listening to a Donna Summer classic (The Woman In Me), while the Baby sleeps the sleep of the innocent:

[Spoken: You know baby...I'm so happy to be here you and I...And I just wanna let you know  
That I'd follow you to the end of the world-And let you know that I care...And I want you to know that-If you need  
me I'll always be there]

Dancin' close feelin' restless...It's a slow, sultry night-It'll be a lifetime 'til sunrise...If you don't stay with me tonight  
(I) feel your breath caress my shoulder...As your heart reads my mind-You don't have to tell me anything-I can see everything-  
In your eyes]

(MORENITA TAN LINDA...HOW IN THE WORLD DO I DESERVE YOU, Amorcita? I've made so many mistakes...  
I almost ruined it with your Daddy, Tasha muses privately. The only example I have as a Mother Figure is tu Abuela Marcella,  
but I will take every parenting class, research every expert in the field, and study my ass off so that I can be the Mother that you  
deserve...you can trust me, Mamita...I won't let you down...te lo juro...)


	2. SO HAPPY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade-Zapata continues her Maternity Leave, at home with her Baby  
> ADULT LANGUAGE ALERT

If it is possible to be more content than she is now, Natasha Zapata is certainly interested in the details. She's is  
perfectly happy, sitting here with her baby, softly singing along with Anita Baker:

[If I could I'd give you the world-Wrap it all around you  
Won't be satisfied with just a piece of this heart

My angel...Oh, angel...You're my angel...Oh, angel...]

"Mi Angelita...si si si...es mi angelita, Usted-huyhuyyyyu" (she gently nibbles the baby's cheek, and is  
rewarded by a gurgling partial giggle from the contented girl-child.

Her mobile phone burrs, and Zapata, feigning surprise, coos to her Daughter, "Oy! Oy!..quien seria? Quien seria,  
mi niña, mi vida-tal vez SU PAPA? Seria su Papa? Let's answer and see, let's answer, why don't we-Zapata  
residence!"

Reade says, "Oh really! I remember signing that lease, and I signed 'Edgar Reade'...who is this 'Zapata' you speak of?"

"You're SILLY; just a silly Man-tell him bebita-Di Que PAYASO Mi Papi," Zapata encourages their Daughter.

"Chahhggugusssooo," cries Natalia. " I bet you heard THAT!," Tasha guffaws.

"Don't turn my baby into a disrespectful ass like someone we know, Reade says. Hi Mama! Ya se despierto, Mi Reina?"

The Baby gurgles and kicks her legs at the sound of her Father's voice, reaching out with her tiny arms.

"How are you, Tash? You're good, except for no sleep?

"Muy contentas Las Dos...hey, hurry home, A.D., I REALLY need a nap-I love you THIS MUCH."

"Cool-you realize I can't see you, right? I love you the equal amount of whatever the fuck hand sign you just made."

"Such language! We refuse to listen to such vulgarities any longer, Natalia and I! GOOD DAY, Sir!"

Reade laughs, and signs-off.

[My angel...Oh, angel...You're my angel...Oh, angel

You're my angel...Oh, angel-You're my angel...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Mi Angelita...si si si...es mi angelita, Usted-huyhuyyyyu: My Little Angel (yes yes yes)  
> You are my Angel-these sounds are endearments
> 
> Oy! Oy!..quien seria? quien seria,mi niña, mi vida-tal vez SU PAPA? Seria su Papa?:
> 
> Oh! Who's THAT! Who's that my girl. my love-possibly your Daddy? Could it be your Daddy?
> 
> Bebita-Di Que PAYASO Mi Papi: Little One-say what a CLOWN my Daddy
> 
> Ya se despierto, Mi Reina: You're awake now, My Queen
> 
> Muy contentas Las Dos: We're both very content


	3. SHALL WE DANCE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3-Zapata and Reade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their baby is now 8 MONTHS OLD
> 
> WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A  
> BEAUTIFUL WOMAN-DR HOOK ®
> 
> When you're in love with a beautiful woman  
> It's hard

Natasha Zapata is as content as she has ever been, more content by  
the day, in fact. After years on NYPD, the FBI and CIA, facing  
seemingly endless crisis week to week. As it is, the RUSH, the  
ADRENALINE...she doesn't NEED THAT ANYMORE...she has  
NAT...and READE...

She's happy to be HERE, with her 8 month old Daughter (currently  
secure in a walker with wheels, zipping to and fro across the kitchen  
floor, as her Mother prepares her midday meal). Tasha sings and  
dances, while Nat bounces and screeches, to the Golden Oldie by  
Dr Hook "When You're In Love With A Beautiful Woman"®

[When you're in love with a beautiful woman-It's hard  
Everybody wants her-Everybody loves her  
Everybody wants to take your baby home 

When you're in love with a beautiful woman  
You watch your friends-When you're in love with a beautiful woman  
It never ends...]

"Yes Yes, mi Linda, es veradad, mi Reina, Yo me enamore de USTED!",  
the proud Mother coos. "Yaaaahhh!", Nat agrees.

What exactly has she done to deserve this? this JOY, this HAPPINESS?  
Perhaps it's not a matter of DESERVE...it's a matter of it's HERE, enjoy  
it, DON'T EVER LET IT GO-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Mi Linda, es veradad, mi Reina, Yo me enamore de USTED!:  
> Beautiful, it's true my Queen-I'm in Love With You


	4. PAPI!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia is now 11 months old, she can walk (sort-of) and talk (also sort of)  
> Tasha Zapata is coming into her own as a stay-at home Mother, taking full  
> advantage of the FBI's generous Maternity Leave

Nat is watching the final credits of “Dora The Explorer” (Dora La Exploradora); she turns to call out to her Mother,  
who is getting a glass of water in the kitchen.

“Mami”, she says, in that loud, strident way some toddlers who’ve recently gained the ability to speak have.

Tasha says, “Mandeme Mami.” (I’m at your service, Mami) 

“Mami,” Nat repeats, a bit more insistently, stamping her little foot, as she's seen Grandma Reade do.)

“Si Mami, que se le ofrece”, (Yes, how may I help you Mami) her Mother answers placidly, drinking her water, and  
smiling at their baby (many Latino families refer to their Male Children as Papa OR Papi, and and their female Children as  
Mamá OR Mami)

Nat is getting frustrated; “NO! TU Mami!”, she says emphatically, and stamps BOTH of her little feet this time.

“OK, OK, no se enoje, Mi Vida…que me queria decir?”(Don’t get angry My Love; what is it?)

“QQantr Mi Papi paaagh, Mami?” (Tasha translates this as Cuando llega Mi Papi? (when is my Daddy coming)

Just then, a key turns in the front door, and Tasha exclaims, “Oy! Oy! Quien es, ayi en la puerta, Bebita?” (O, who’s  
that at the door, baby?) She picks her Daughter up and sets her on her feet. “Corre! Ya llego su Papa (Run!Your Daddy’s  
here.) Nat takes off, a bit unsteadily, with her Mother close behind,in case she falls. Reade, ever conscious that their Daughter  
might be behind the door, opens it carefully.

He’s met with a screech of joy, and a small, gorgeous, coffee brown little tot, with her arms outstretched to be picked up.  
He does lift her up, cuddling her close, and kissing her pudgy little cheeks and nose over and over, causing the little one to squeal  
happily and squirm about; her Father has to tighten his hold in order not to drop her. Tasha joins them, leaning in for a kiss. "Un  
beso”, she says simply, and the two engage in a brief, but VERY heartfelt kiss.

“How does she always know I’m here?”, Reade asks, once they separate.

Tasha laughs. “Once Dora ends, she starts looking at the door, and listening for your key…she’s very smart, Reade.”

“Weeeeeeeed!”, says Nat

Laughing her 'Tasha laugh', the bright-eyed beauty replies, "Told you!"

With Reade carrying her, Nat and her Parents head to the kitchen. Tasha takes his breifcase and suit jacket,  
and he continues on to the kitchen, where he deposits Nat in her high chair. Father and Child play 'grab the finger'  
while Zapata serves the meal. She serves him first, then hands him the little one's plastic dish, along with a fork and  
spoon, decorated with various animals.

Reade says, "Are you feeding her?"

His Partner responds, "She told me right before you got here, that she wants YOU to."

"Verdad que me dijo que prefiere que Reade le da su cena, Bella?" (You told me that you prefer Reade to feed  
you dinner, Beautiful, right?)

Nat yells, "Weeeeeed!"


	5. GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DINNER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica and Edward Reade invite the Reade-Zapata Family to  
> their home for dinner-Natalia is 15 months old today

Edgar Reade's Parents occupy a spacious, two story home just outside Lansing, in Michigan.  
Monica and Edward, entering their 35th year as a married couple, have another Son, Edward Jr.;  
his and Edgar's sports trophies, photos, and awards cover most of one wall in the sitting room.

At the dinner table, Tasha sits nearby Nat in her highchair-the 15 month old tot disdains her Mother's  
assistance with her food; some but not all, of it, she manages to get into her mouth (the rest finds a  
home on the tray and seat of her high chair, and on the floor of her Grand-Parent's dining room floor.)

"She's so precious," Monica Reade exclaims, eying her GrandChild lovingly. Her Husband nods his  
agreement. "When do you two plan to get married, or are you planning to?" "Moni," Edward Reade warns.

"It's fine, Dad. It's a legitimate question," says Edgar. "Tash?"

"Mom, the Assistant Director has yet to ask me for my hand, so I'd say that once he does, I'll have a better  
answer for you," Tasha says, winking at her Man.

Monica Reade addresses her Son. "Well, Edgar?" "Leave the boy BE, Monica," Edward Reade chides. "You know  
as well as I do, that young people these days don't always get married, not the way we did when we were their age."

"Mami!-Duice!," Nat exclaims, suddenly (and LOUDLY). Reade's Mother passes the decanter of apple juice to Tasha,  
who fills the impatient toddler's sippee cup with the beverage. "Duice, Mami", the Baby says again; Her Mother says, "Oiga,  
no me grite, aqui tiene su jugo, Huerca Fregada."

"Should we start taking Spanish lessons, so that we can communicate with this little one?", teases Edward Reade."We're  
teaching her Spanish, then English, once she starts with with full sentences, says Tasha. She already says a few words in  
English: right, Mama'? Show Mami' your GranMa, who's your GranMa?" "Ga-ma!," says Nat pointing at Monica Reade.

"And GranPa? Who's GranPa?" Nat stuffs a handful of mashed-up peas into her mouth, then points at her GrandFather and says  
"Gan-Pa!"

"Yay!" Tasha, Edgar, and Nat say in unison, applauding the tiny beauty's cleverness; Nat's Grandparents beam proudly,  
also clapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Oiga-no me grite, aqui tiene su jugo, Huerca Fregada:  
> Listen (formal tense)-don't yell at me, Insolent Child (feminine tense)


	6. I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspector Hector Mendoza, one of the married Men from  
> Zapata's past, visits the Zapata-Reade condo when the AD  
> is away for the day, hoping for a re-play of his and the  
> sexy Latina's past shennigans...

(When the security desk announces Inspector Mendez' arrival,  
Zapata is unsure of whether she should allow him up; in the end,  
she does, deciding to head off any potential mischief he might  
decide to cause here and now)

The expression on Natasha Zapata's face is not that of friendliness: it's  
not warm, nor welcoming...neither is her tone of voice when she speaks:  
"What do you want, Hector?"

"Don't you wanna know how I found you?", the rakishly handsome Police  
Inspector asks.

Eres 'Chota', y Detective...te pregunto otra vez: que quieres?"

"O...asi es, eh? Bien-Quieria saber acaso quieres un buen recuerdo del pasado."

'Listen: my Daughter is sleeping, and I have much to do before she wakes up,  
so I want to make this VERY CLEAR FOR YOU: I'm not that Woman anymore.  
I have my Children, and my Man...that's all I WANT, and all I NEED...you can  
go now-NOT INTERESTED-those memories aren't as good as you seem to think."

"Yeah, huh?", Mendez snaps, irritated. "I wonder what "your Man" would think about  
some of your... _past behavior_ , eh?"

"Let's ask him." Zapata presses the speed dial on her mobile phone, and activates the  
speaker function. Mendez starts to speak, then closes his mouth when Edgar Reade's  
PA comes on the line: "Office of the Assistant Director, NY Office, this is Bonnie..."

"Bonnie...Hi, it's Tasha...we're well, thanks...right...eight more months to go...not  
to rush you-is he in?...Thanks...(when Reade comes on): Baby... an NYPD Inspector  
came by with a question for you...Ok, hold on..."

Mendez motions rapidly with one hand, in a 'slashing' type motion under his chin, indicating  
that she should end the call.

Deactivating speaker, Tasha says,"Oh, he's getting a precinct notif, Pa...he'll call your office  
another day...no, segun el solo es algo que el quieria clarificar...te va a hablar...OK...te amo."

After disconecting, she addresses Hector Mendez. "I was in a bad place then, dishonoring  
myself, and your marriage-BUT NOT NOW-NOW I have the life that I never thought I deserved,  
and I now I KNOW that I DO. I'm devoted to my Children, and the Man on the phone just now.  
I will NEVER be that Woman again, and YOU-you are a good guy, and your wife deserves better...  
so do you."

Mendez doesn't answer, just nods. "Perdoname," he finally manages.

"Go HOME, Hector", Zapata says softly, but firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Eres 'Chota', y Detective...te pregunto otra vez: que quieres?:  
> You're a COP, and a detective...I ask you again:what  
> do you want?
> 
> "O...asi es, eh? Bien-Quieria saber acaso quieres un buen  
> recuerdo del pasado: O...that's how it is, eh? OK-I wondered if  
> you wanted a nice reminder of the past.
> 
> Segun el solo es algo que el quieria clarificar...te va a hablar...  
> OK...te amo: Accordingto him is just something he wants to  
> clarify...he'll call you...OK...I love you


	7. I'M WHERE I WANT TO BE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade discusses Mendez' visit

Reade plays with his Daughter after dinner, while Zapata clears the  
table. She can hear Nat's giggles and squeals of joy as she runs to  
her Father and jumps into his arm's, toppling him over.

Suddenly, Nat announces, "Oh, Oh!", and runs from the room;  
a few moments later the sound of Mariachi music can be heard  
from down the hall (Nat's learning to use a music-activated "potty",  
that rewards her with music whenever she makes a "deposit..."

Her Parents share a laugh, before Tasha turns serious. "Reade."

"Huh."

"That Inspector from earlier...his name is Mendez...he's...he's one  
of those...NYPD badges, from, from before."

Reade says, "I remember."

"He found out where we live-he's always been a good Invesigator-  
and he showed up here, thinking...

"That you and he could have a quick roll for all times sake," Reade  
interrupts.

"I'm where I want to be, Eddie. I AM. You, and Nat, and this one (she  
touches her abodomen, lovingly)...you three are WHO I AM-WHAT I  
AM. He left after I called you."

"I believe you, Babe. The fact that you phoned me with him here tells me  
all that I need to know."

Nat trots back in, announcing (LOUDLY), "I pee-pee!"

"Yay!" The little family appaulds her accomplishment...TOGETHER.


	8. HERE WE GO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson, Rich and the Wellers gather at Tasha and Edgar's condo, along with  
> their children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TO ENGLISH TRANSLATION
> 
> No inventas cuentos-entiende?
> 
> Don't invent fairy tales
> 
> NO, Natalia: haz cazo  
> (obey your Mom/do what your mom says)

Patterson and Rich have a young son, a little over a 18 months, now that the adoption process has been completed:  
Evan Richard Patterson. They co-parent the little fellow, who is loudly protesting being confined in a walker (he can walk;  
but so can the other children present, and that's where the problem lies: 19 month old Nat, three year old Bethany, and the Weller's  
Son, 17 month old Curt, race in and out under foot, and adding a fourth to the mix is just a hard no); with Patterson as the  
custodial parent. Jane and Kurt's expect the birth of their second in eight months; Tasha and Reade in eight and one half. Rich  
and Patterson share a bottle of Pinot Grigio; bottles beer for the other two men, and the women drink water.

Jane asks, "By the way...how is Boston doing with the co-parenting between you two?"

"He's struggling...." Patterson starts to say.

"He's fine..." Rich says at nearly the same instant.

'Ahhh...WHICH is it", asks a puzzled Weller.

"BOTH, Patterson clarifies. He's not really a part of Evan's life, for a couple of reasons: mainly, we don't wanna  
confuse Evan, with so many parental figures, and also because who knows when he may disappear from this one's life.  
He's too flaky"

"OR THAT HE WILL AT ALL", Rich interrupts testily. He shoots Patterson a look that says _thanks for that_

Zapata cracks "I changed my mind: 'shop talk' is back in play"

"Mommy! Mommy-I stink...I stink Mom!", announces Evan, maneuvering his walker closer to the sofa where his Mother sits  
with Rich.

"You're right about THAT SHIT!", Rich cries, covering his nose.

"Do your thing, POOP SHAMER!", growls Jane, protectively. "Every parent here has smelled a stinky diaper, so drop the  
Drama Queen act, RuPaul"

"RuPaul!". Rich is indignant.

Patterson attends to her child's diaper. Bethany, Nat, and Curt, winded, report to their parents that they are in dire need of  
juice boxes. Nat says "Bethany hit me", almost as an after thought.

"DID NOT! Mommy, I didn't!", Bethany bawls.

"It's okay, Sweetie, Tasha assures the child. "NAT: do you wanna go 'nite nite', Mama? Hmm? Don't make up stories: ya  
inventas cuentos-entiende?" (don't invent fairy tales).

"Si, Mami"

"Apologize to Bee"

Teary, Nat turns to her daddy: "Papi..."

"NO, Natalia: haz cazo"(do what your mom says).

"Sorry". With plenty of sniffles.

Bee hugs her. " 's kay...we're best friends"

Tasha gets to her feet. "Let's get some juice in you three"


End file.
